Vespertine
by ciberloco
Summary: Eight year old Dick Grayson has been adopted by Bruce Wayne, however, none of them imagine how their lifes are going to change forever.


**Vespertine.**

**Chapter 1. The Curly Haired Boy**

Note: This fic takes place after TDK. Dick is an eight-year-old boy and has been recenetly adopted by Bruce. I hope you like it!

* * *

The moon in the horizon was very grey, very bumpy, and very cold. Blues, yellows, whites, navies, blacks swirling together in the sky to create a masterpiece. Mystical as the bright moon hanging overhead, engulfing everything in its light. A sight only appreciated by few individuals. Only appreciated by those who walked long hard miles in life and had nothing else to call beautiful, but nature itself.

"Wow! Does my new dad live here?" A small kid asked. His hair was all unruly whorls, curling over his forehead and into his eyes. It'd been far too long since he'd had a haircut, but he was quite content going for a couple of extra months with uncooperative bangs and curly bits that stick out around his ears. Especially when the alternative involved anyone coming at him with scissors. He was wearing his favorite Grey Ghost shirt. His had given it to him some days ago before his last dad died, and now the black has faded to grey, the silkscreened letters cracked and pockmarked from age and a weary washing machine. It was too narrow in the shoulders, too short to reach the top of his jeans. Dick was growing up really quick and by now it was more than obvious he would be as tall as his last dad was. However, it was too lose for him. Richard had dramatically lost weight during the months he spent in the orphanage. "He must really like me. You can't adopt someone you don't love" He exclaimed giggling. His heart beat increased so fast that practically his heart was just going to pop out from his chest at any second.

"Yes, just don't move, Dick. I need to comb your hair" The social worker spoke gently as she tried to make the little kid not to run away looking for Mister Bruce Wayne. "Yes, Miss Rodriguez" The kid replied and used a rubber band to lift his hair in a practical pony tail. The way his wrist jutted was too wide for the narrow arm, the spread of the broad palm, the thick, sensitive fingers. A puppy with paws too big for his body yet. Yeah, there was definitely some growth left on this boy.

They arrived, exchanged greetings and Alfred recall fondly how the old fireplace used to crackle so nicely, how he wasn't fond of the dry heat from the propane fireplace and the internal heating system installed in the manor during it's renovation. Dick hid behind Mister Rodriguez because he wasn't feeling really confident to properly introduce himself to Alfred. Discreetely, the kid took a look inside and practically his jaw dropped to the floor. The floor was a checkerboard of tiles. The walls were a soft amber with a border of stark white along the bottom. A sweet fragrance reminiscent of incense pervaded, until the welcome breeze from the open window dissipated it. In spite of the fact the manor was beautiful, there was a sligth trace of melancholy floating in the air that made one feels like in a strict museum. Dick didn't like museums, they were really boring.

"Dick, would you like to meet Mister Wayne" Alfred asked politely. "I'd love to" Dick said clutching his tattered t-shirt. There was a glint in his eyes that clearly showed the kid had much more experience in life matter than most of the kids of his age. He knew well that monsters weren't the only things to be afraid of. There were worse things out there, like dying in a car accident or being taken away by social services. However, it was more than obvious by the boy's mannerism as well as his tone of voice that there was still plenty of innocence inside him. "I hope he likes me" He replied softly, his voice was barely a whisper.

After years of having been silent too long, little by little a scar had already formed, sealed in second skin now, locked inside the kid's soul. For him, words were unnecesary, they could only do harm, made tears flow and then made him look like a baby. Thinking about what to tell Alfred the truth, he stayed there for some seconds. The kid shyly looked at Alfred, then back down at his own feet. He didn't mean to be a baby. "Thank you...Just give me a couple of seconds and I'll be fine" The child responded softly as he took some seconds in order to take a sip of water. He needed to calm down in order to talk. Otherwise, no one would take him seriously. Quickly, he went excuse himself and asked Alfred for permission to get inside the house.

Silently, he walked through the mansion all by himself. The floor was a checkerboard of tiles. The walls were a soft amber with a border of stark white along the bottom. A sweet fragrance reminiscent of incense pervaded, until the welcome breeze from the open window dissipated it. In spite of the fact the manor was beautiful, there was a slight trace of melancholy floating in the air that made one feels like in a strict museum. His shoulders as square as a now eight-year old could make them. His pace was unusual, too upright for a kid, like he was trying to make himself taller than he was. Unlike many other children, there is no excitement in Dick's eyes, only fatigue and worry. Dark circles around his eyes are clear proof that he barely slept, always kept an eye open.

"Good morning, Mister Wayne. May I come in? I brought the newspapers" The kid asked politely as soon as he made his way to the dinning room. Even though Dick knew that it was really rude to stare at other people, his blue eyes couldn't look away from the man. The more he saw it, the more the nice man reminded him one of those super heroes from the cartoons on TV. The man was simply breath-taking for the kid. His wide-chest build as well as his poweful body made him feel so safe. His bushy eyebrows and a pointed chin made him look strong and powerful. If someone had asked Dick to draw a superhero, he would have definitely drawn the man in front of him. It was such a pity cartoons weren't real. Otherwise, he would definitely asked the man if he liked to be his hero.

"I'm Dick. Nice to meet you" He said as he tenderly walked and embrace the man tightly in his little arms. "Thanks for letting me be part of your family" He replied smiling softly trying to show his best side to Mister Wayne. No one liked crying babies.


End file.
